


kiss me properly and pull me apart

by ramee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Growing Up Together, M/M, i mention niall for like 2 seconds, i'm really proud of this please love it, it's like a through the ages type fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramee/pseuds/ramee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is a chef and louis is a teacher and they fell in love when they were just kids and it never stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me properly and pull me apart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really proud of this, please like it. or don't, not gonna pressure you. but try to like it.

Harry met Louis when he was fifteen.

And Harry was just a small, awkward little thing, and he was brand new to Doncaster and he was _fifteen_ but he had already been in a relationship with a boy who didn't treat him right, not at all. And he felt like he should be more sad than he was.

He met Louis in the toilets at school, and Louis is beautiful the way a sunset is beautiful, because he was the kind of person you'd wake up for really early in the morning just so you can stare at him for a few minutes before continuing with your day.

And Louis was the captain of the football team because Harry's life had a tendency of falling into a pattern of dumb cliches, and the day after they met Louis decided that he and Harry were going to be the best of friends and that meant that Harry got to stare at the way his eyelashes hit his cheekbones every day from across the lunch table.

It took maybe two weeks for them to fall in love, and looking back now Harry is surprised that it even took that long, because falling in love with Louis seemed inevitable. It was a thing that needed to happen, and it did, and it felt like flying.

So they fell into an easy routine. Louis would stop off at Harry's house after football practice and before work and they'd get carried away on the couch in Harry's basement before Louis donned his Toys 'R' Us uniform. And they would have sleepovers on Friday nights and their sleepovers would involve kisses under the covers and shouts from down the hall of “Door open, Louis!” and then Louis would drive Harry to the bakery on Saturday mornings and everything was good.

They didn't have any classes together, considering Louis was in his final year and Harry was in his third-to-last, but Harry's locker was right outside of Louis' English classroom and once in November Harry found a copy of _Gone With the Wind_ in his locker, and it took him two days to find the words Louis had underlined:

“You should be kissed, and often, by someone who knows how.”

Louis turned eighteen on Christmas Eve and Harry bought him a jumper and a big fluffy blanket because Louis was always so cold, and Louis kissed the life out of him before Harry whispered that he was in love and Louis said the same.

They made love on a Saturday morning in January. Louis had slept over at Harry's house and Harry's mum was running errands, and they huddled underneath the covers and it was a lot of giggling and kissing and whispered promises and Louis went slow and Harry head over heels.

The next morning there was a box of leftover pastries from the bakery sitting on the backseat of Louis' car and he was hopelessly endeared.

Harry got drunk for the first time on his sixteenth birthday (however illegally, in his best friend Nick's backyard on a bottle of raspberry schnapps), and he called Louis to come pick him up in slurred whispers, and when Harry climbed into the car he was red-faced and shiny-eyed and Louis tried as hard as he could not to take advantage of his boyfriend's altered state.

Spring came and passed in a blur of footie matches and final exams, and Louis got a full football scholarship to the University of Leeds and he cried for an hour in Harry's arms before wiping his eyes and announcing that he wouldn't go because his mother needed him.

(Of course, Jay shut down this idea and Louis was settled into his new dorm by mid-August).

They made love slowly the night before Louis left, and Harry cried because Louis was going to university and he would meet cool university friends and do cool university things and he wouldn't want anything to do with his lame teenaged boyfriend anymore. Louis shut him up with kisses and a plain, inexpensive silver band he had been hiding in his sock drawer.

“Love doesn't work like that, sweetheart,” he whispered as he kissed away Harry's worries. “Love doesn't just stop.”

Louis' first year at university was difficult sometimes, like when Louis locked himself in the closet and called Harry in tears because university was hard and things were expensive. Or when Harry broke his arm when he missed a step going down the stairs (Louis would later roll his eyes and make fun of Harry's clumsiness) and Louis couldn't come see him and nurse him back to health because his schedule was full of exams and footie matches.

Summer came and summer went, and then Louis was gone again, and it was almost easier the second time because Harry knew that the next time it was summer, he'd be packing up his bedroom and moving into the flat in Leeds he and Louis had carefully selected in March.

Harry was accepted in to the University of Leeds for culinary arts, and he had no idea what he was doing but he was so, so in love and he got to live with his favorite person so he was hoping they'd figure it out along the way.

Their flat was cozy, and sometimes the roof would leak a bit when it rained and sometimes the windows would get stuck but it was home, their home, and it was lovely.

They lived there for two years until Louis graduated with a degree in special education and Harry was ready to move on to a culinary school. They were able to find a fairly inexpensive flat in downtown London that was close enough to both Harry's new school and Louis' new job.

Culinary school was high-pressure, and Harry fell into a nasty habit of stress-baking, so oftentimes Louis would come home from work to see perfectly-frosted cupcakes on every surface in their small flat and Harry asleep on the couch with flour in his hair. Louis would cover him with a blanket (the insulation wasn't great in their new flat and it got chilly rather quickly), and treat himself to a cupcake frosted in green.

Harry graduated culinary school and immediately got a job at a restaurant because he was _brilliant_ , and within the year they managed to save up enough money to move into their first house together.

(Three weeks later, Louis proposed in the kitchen on a Sunday morning and Harry cried and sent everyone he knew photos of his engagement ring with Beyoncé lyrics for captions).

The wedding took a year and a half to plan, and it took place on a cool November afternoon in front of 200 of their closest family and friends (they went a bit overboard with the guest list—Harry had a lot of friends), and they danced the entire night and Niall got drunk and danced on the tables, and it was amazing.

Harry was obsessed with babies and he would constantly leave post-it notes around the house (or, more frequently, on Louis' forehead whist he was asleep), with things written on them like “Impregnate me ;)” and “Baby?” After he found the fourth cutout from a parenting magazine, Louis had to break the news to Harry that neither of them had a uterus.

This didn't stop them, however, because Christopher was born a year and a half after the wedding (there was new technology that allowed them to both father the child and then use a surrogate), and he had big blue eyes and adorable dimples and they couldn't have been happier.

Louis was teaching at a primary school now, and Harry was the head chef at a restaurant in London, but he was currently trying to figure out how he could go about opening his own cafe. Things fell into place around the time Grace was born, and Harry's cafe/bakery/bistro (he couldn't quite settle on a niche), was very successful by the time her first birthday rolled around.

They took the kids to Disney World about six months after Alice was born because Grace was two and it was her lifelong dream to meet Belle. Harry got food poisoning on the first morning so he was stuck in the hotel room while Louis toted around three kids, and Christopher was five and he pretended not to be excited when he met Peter Pan but he definitely was. And then they went to the gift shop and everyone picked out a present for Daddy—Christopher chose an Aladdin keychain, Grace chose a Snow White handheld mirror, and Louis picked out some flowers from himself and Alice—so that Harry would have some nice gifts to wake up to when they got back to the hotel.

Years pass far too quickly, especially when you have kids, and it was too soon when Alice was standing between her two favorite men in the world at her wedding and Louis pretended not to cry when he saw his baby girl marry her prince. Harry didn't bother pretending.

And Harry diagnoses himself with empty nest syndrome on a daily basis and Louis rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead, and Louis remembers how he felt the first time he looked at Harry's pretty green eyes and God, he thought he was in love then.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [here](http://gagslouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
